Three shots down
by Endles
Summary: Some days sucked hard and some days sucked harder... Some days, on the other hand, could turn out to be quite a lot more interesting than first thought. Green/Fire aka Red from fire red.


**Three shots down**

**A series of unfortunate events—which in the end weren't so very unfortunate**

Coming home from your shitty work to your apartment looking like shit and finding out your girlfriend has left you a note saying she's left for good sucks. That's why Green turns on his heels as soon as he notices the paper on the kitchen table and walks out, determined to get smashed and not go to work the following day. He is the boss of himself, nobody can tell him he can't do that—except maybe his sister slash wannabe-mother who nags to him about anything she can come up with every time she calls.

He doesn't feel like going to the fancier places where he went with her, and he's sure if he went there, by the following day everyone would know that he was dumped. That's why he opens the door to some cheap looking pub on a back-alley a bit further off from the centre.

He goes to the counter and orders the strongest stuff they have and the bartender offers him a glass along with a sympathetic look.

"Rough night, huh?" the man asks politely.

"Something like that," Green mutters and downs the drink asking for another. The bartender brings him two, advising him to savour the taste a bit longer, and after that he's left at peace to mull in his sulky thoughts.

He's at his third one when somebody plops on the seat next to him. He spares the guy a grim glance; it's some punk with brown hair and eyes and a red cap and stupid grin that somehow reminds him of his girlfriend. _Ex-girlfriend_, his memory snaps painfully and he grunts, taking another sip. If he's still able to think this clearly he hasn't had enough.

The bartender comes around to ask for the newcomers order.

"Whatever he's having," the man says in a cheery voice, pointing at Green who scowls. He only flashes him a winning smile. The bartender looks like he's about to either laugh or cry, Green's not sure which.

"What the fuck've ya got to smile 'bout?" he asks and his words come out slightly slurred. The stuff is strong, he's got to give it some credit.

"Nothing really, except for... y'know, everything, at the moment." The guy has an annoying voice but at least he doesn't smile like an idiot all the time. In another situation he might've liked how this guy looked, all calm amusement and dubious eyes—what a weird thought, like he would think another man to be handsome.

"Lucky bastard..." he grumbles. Some people have it too easy.

"Yeah, well..." the man drawls out. "I got promoted this week and tonight I walked home to find out that my sister, whom I haven't seen in two to three years, needs a place to crash and for that she's willing to forget everything she ever was angry at me for. Plus she has finally dumped the bf she has been sending me drunken texts about even when she doesn't otherwise keep in contact."

"Wow," was all Green got out. It was a long story and he might've missed a word or two, but who cares—he doesn't. "I dun' really care. Cause I got dumped t'night. Ev'ry girl tha' dumps their harrr... hardworking man 's a loser."

He reaches for his glass and brings it to his lips, but before drinking he lets his guard down and on that second his brain convinces him it's a go idea to add: "An' 'sides ya look like her."

The brown-eyed man raises an intrigued eyebrow. Or how the hell's Green supposed to know if he's intrigued or not, but that's what it looks like.

"Really now?" His accent is almost foreign, kinda like Leaf's. Green slams the glass down and curses himself for thinking about the damn woman. "It's always a pleasure to hear a random stranger call you annoying—discreetly or not."

"The name's Green," says Green and then wonders why he's telling the punk his name. He must be going numb with the alcohol. Yeah, that sounds good.

"Oak?" asks the guy. Of course he would ask.

"Fuckin' yes. Don' ask for an autograph or I swear I'll stranglg..."

"Strangle me? I don't doubt that," he smiles. "I'm Fire."

Green's brain goes dead. It takes him a long while to count one plus one, that yeah this guy's name is Fire as in the same name as his ex-girl's bro, and yeah that said girl dumped her and yeah this Fire guy's sis just dumped someone.

He swears loud enough to draw decent attention from the customers and have the bartender send worrying looks their way. He doesn't find it in himself to care.

"You caught on?" Fire asks and goddamn how can he ask that and why's he so fucking calm and yet at the same time it's like the damned man's taunting him.

"You little—" he's cut off by Fire's hand clenching his mouth shut almost painfully.

"Let's not disturb everyone's night, shall we?" he smiles a smile that's so infuriating Green growls in his throat. Fire sighs theatrically. "Okay, we'll go outside if you want."

He gets up and releases his grip. Green follows him outside, steaming.

And once they get outside it's suddenly many things at once. First, he trips so that he begins to fall over but lands against Fire's chest instead. Second, he starts cursing and tries to get up and is pulled in by the man who he's suddenly kissing with all the passion he has. How did that happen? Well, it doesn't matter.

What matters is that he parts his lips to moan and the man uses the chance to lick his lower lip and then precedes to French-kiss him to oblivion. Not that he's complaining. Rather, he's pulling at the man's jacket, trying to feel him up through the fabric.

Granted, sleeping with the brother of the girlfriend who left you on the same day isn't on the top of his list of best ideas ever, but who's judging. He doesn't want to think about that but rather: what-the-hell is he going to get it on with another man, and even before that: how do I get into this guy's pants.

"My apartment's close," he manages as Fire moves from his lips to his neck sucking and biting and without his head blocking Green's vision it becomes obvious that they're still in the middle of the road. Luckily there isn't anyone there to witness the partly indecent display.

"Lead the way," Fire murmurs against his pulse point and the pleasant vibration is enough to send shivers down his spine—and something else somewhere else down.

They hurriedly make their way in drunken and aroused haze. With the cold night-wind blowing on their face and clearing his thoughts, Green realizes that this isn't actually that bad. He's got a grin plastered on his face when they get to his apartment. At least, he thinks as he opens the door, after the night there will be one more person in the world, who can proudly say they've seen Green Oak in all his naked glory. Plus, he can almost imagine Leaf's shocked face when she finds out.

Apparently Fire can too, because as he falls on top of Green on his couch he mumbles:

"This time I'll never see her again."

Green cackles and, while shredding himself and the unlucky man of their clothing, thinks that life may not suck so much after all.

**End**

**A/N: **For some reason I imagine that the male player character from fire red and leaf green has a different personality from Red in red and blue and gold and so on. Fire is a name I've some heard people use, so I dubbed him that. **Now edited!**


End file.
